8 Harry Potter y el Hijo de La Luna
by Asakurapalm
Summary: La historia no se acaba, ¿ke sucede despues de la victoria sobre quien-no-merece-ser-nombrado?, he aqui el relato de esos años perdidos.El primer año despues de la victoria definitiva, aun hay mortifagos sueltos, y el ministerio se reestructura
1. Prologo: Historias de Guerra

**8.- El Hijo De La Luna**

**1.- Historias De Guerra**

Lo que nos cuenta la historia:

El ascenso del Grindelwalden al poder

Se desconoce el lugar y la fecha de nacimiento exactos de Gellerd Wolfanbg Durgreneir Grindelwalden, aunque se sabe que curso sus primero estudios en el Colegio Durmstrang, del cual fue expulsado un par de años antes de terminar su educación mágica debido a dos hechos importantes, el primero era que su capacidad sobresalía del resto de sus compañeros, y era tal su inteligencia que apenas en el quinto curso, los profesores del colegio aceptaron que ya no tenían nada mas que enseñarle a tan brillante alumno, pero el motivo de su expulsión fueron sus aberrantes convicciones y sus despiadados experimentos, sin embargo permaneció en Plonsky, su pueblo de residencia, llevando una vida bohemia y adquiriendo una ideología basada en la errada existencia de una obligación de la raza mágica superior hacia con el mundo, pero amenazada por una conspiración muggle internacional, responsable de la mayoría de los problemas del mundo. En la en el poblado búlgaro permaneció hasta 1910, cuando se trasladó a Godric Hollow y conocio a otro eminente mago de su época (por que aunque tenebroso, Gellert Grindelwalden fue un notable mago), sin embargo por razones aun no del todo claras, su estancia en las islas Britanicas acabo abruptamente y con un traslador, tomo rumbo a Münich (Alemania) y sirvió en el ministerio imperial de magia alemán durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

En 1920 renuncio al ministerio y emprendió una cruzada de autoaprendizaje por el mundo, y a su regreso a Alemania 5 años después se unió a un ecléctico grupo de magos alemanes vinculados con el derechista Partido de los Trabajadores Bávaros Alemanes Muggles. Al año siguiente el partido cambió su nombre al de Partido de los Trabajadores Nacional-Socialista Alemán (National-Sozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, NSDAP). Sus miembros fueron conocidos como "nazis", un término derivado de la pronunciación alemana de "Nacional". 

  
En 1921, este grupo apoyo a un muggle radical llamado Adolf Hitler, quien gracias a las manipulaciones de la magia asumió el liderazgo del NSDAP. Sin embargo, el verdadero líder de todo esto era Gellert Geindelwalden , quien no solo reorganizó el partido y alentó la asimilación de otros grupos extremistas de derecha dentro del ambito muggle, sino que alento dentro de la corriente del mundo magico las ideologías de superiordad magica no solo sobre lo muggles, sino sobre todas las razas bajo el lema "por el bien mayor". 

Los problemas que el nazisimo causaba al mundo solo eran la pantalla de distracción de la verdeara realidad, pues mientras los problemas germinaban en Alemania, se reclutaron a magos de todos los tipos que estaban desempleados para formar "colegios" avocados a todas las áreas de la investigación, pero coincidentemente todos entraban dentro de las materias que involucran a las artes oscuras, que bajo el mando de un antiguo aurora del ministerio llamado Leipold Betchel, formaron las células del programa renacimiento (RN), que en la práctica constituyeron el ejército privado de Grindelwalden y su grupo. 

Bajo el liderazgo de Grindelwalden, la retórica del bien mayor fue ganando adeptos por todo el mundo, sobre todo magos que deseaban hacer un bien mayor a el mundo, ante las indudables muestras de la destrucción que los muggles causaban alrededor del globo y se unió a las denuncias que los activistas del mundo mágico hacían contra los Ministerios de Magia y los "criminales de ciegos" que habían firmado el "Decrteto internacional para el uso secreto de la magia". La desastrosa situación política, social y económica motivó a muchos magos a involucrarse activamente con el ahora creciente movimiento "por el bien mayor": hacia 1923 sus miembros alcanzaban a 555 mil alrededor de todo el mundo. 

Este mismo año, el ala muggle del movimiento comenzaba su radicalización, si embargo, Grindelwalden seguia labrando su plan, pacientemente esperando que la semilla sembrada por fin creciera. Durante ese tiempo bajo un régimen de relativo confort, escribió su famoso libro "El deber del mago" en el cual describe en términos generales sus objetivos a largo plazo y sus metodos que pretendia para lograrlos.

Grindelwalden optó por la "revolución mágica" como medio para obtener el poder y eligió dos formas paralelas para que su grupo para entonces conocido como "el circulo interno" y los nazis cumplieran sus objetivos. La primera consistía en que los miembros de su cofradía deberían emplear la propaganda para convertirse ante los ojos del mundo mágico en los salvadores de la humanidad, con capacidad de otorgar las seguridad a los magos y a los muggles a través de dialogo. La segunda señalaba que se debía crear una estructura eficiente y prepararse para asumir roles del futuro gobierno mundial. A mediados de la década del '20 comenzaron a aparecer grupos nazis en otras partes de Alemania y en el mundo mágico, al popularidad del movimiento por el bien mayor comienza a ganar adeptos con mucha facilidad, principalmente por el carisma de sus lideres, Grindewalden y Hitler . 

En 1928, "el circulo interno" irrumpe en la sesión plenaria de la Confederación Internacional de Hechiceros, y ante el pleno, dicta sus condiciones para evitar una guerra a nivel mundial, y entre sus exigencias esta la de deponer los gobiernos muggles y someterlos a las jurisdicciones de cada ministerios, y amenaza con literalmente desatar el infierno en la tierra si su propuesta no es tomada realmente en serio, y para comprobar que sus palabras eran serias, secuestra a todos los delegados asistentes a la confederación Internacional y los recluye en Nurengard, como rehenes para asegurar la cooperación internacional, solo México y Estados Unidos se salvan del secuestro, el primero por que su delegado se quedo dormido y llego tarde a la sesión, y el de Estados Unidos por que se oculto cobardemente debajo de su butaca desde que Grindelwalden entro a la habitación.

Ese fue el verdadero inicio de la guerra, o por lo menos en el mundo mágico, pues en el mundo mágico, los estribillos bélicos comenzaron a sonar por todo el mundo, las alianzas se forjaban y las batallas se sucedían a las espaldas del preocupado mundo muggle, que se debatía por que en su propio mundo, la guerra estaba a punto de estallar.

De la bitácora del sargento Evans:

Apenas comenzó la guerra y me veo envuelto en algo mas allá de mi comprensión, mi escuadrón ha sido completamente aniquilado, si eso no fuera lo mas aberrante del asunto es que fue completamente masacrado por muertos vivientes, "inferis", les decía la persona que los controlaba, no se como debo de explicarlo, no se ni siquiera para quien o que escribo esto, solo se que plasmarlo en papel me mantendrá cuerdo, ha sido la peor noche desde que entre al ejercito, considerando que he tenido muy malas noches durante los últimos años, pero la del día de hoy se lleva el premio, un ejercito de seres muertos andando, recibiendo descargas de metralla sin detener ni un centímetro de su avance.

Tres horas duro aquella pesadilla, pero a pesar de todo, desde el principio supe que mi vida no seria la misma después de eso, se que la guerra es extraña, y que cambia a las personas, pero para mi, a pesar de sonar tan reiterativo, me la cambio para siempre, pues descubrí que los magos y las brujas existen, y que manipulan magia, no simples trucos de cartas o sacar conejos de la chistera, no magia capaz de manipular a los muertos y volverlos en contra de los que en vida fueron sus amigos, y una magia capaz de hacer explotar a un muerto reanimado en mil pedazos sin la necesidad de una granada expansiva o un cohete .

Días mas tarde nos enteraríamos que los japoneses provocarían la entrada de los norteamericanos a la guerra, pero ese día descubrí que había mucho mas en el trasfondo de esta lucha, Hitler solo es un peón de un gran engaño, el titiritero se llama Gellert Geindelwalden, y debido a que el trauma que he presenciado es tan grande que mi memoria es incapaz de borrarla con los mas potentes encantamientos, se me ha dado la tarea de documentar todas y cada una de las misiones del escuadrón 13, del Ministerio de Defensa, y soy, como ellos nos llaman, un muggle de enlace, formo parte de la cooperación del ministerio de magia de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda en esta guerra, y tatare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

No tiene ninguna coherencia lo que he dicho, pero mi vida ha cambiado totalmente, por que he entrado en el mundo magico.

Alesia, Francia, agosto de 1942

No habían parado en casi seis horas, habían dejado atrás todo lo que les pudiera estorbar, la debacle era inminente, las fuerzas enemigas les pisaban los talones, y sin embargo, el reducido pelotón hacia lo que podía por huir, "era mejor pelear otro día que jamás volver as hacerlo", se decían a si mismo, tratándose de convencer de que no era cobardía lo que hacían.

Algo los perseguía, sabían que no era humano, no podía ser humano, y cuando creían que ya nada podía sorprenderlos, esa cosa apareció, voló el puente y los obligo a huir, han caído mas de la mitad de los integrantes del escuadrón, ellos fueron los afortunados, no sabrán jamás que los mato.

-Ya casi amanece- decía un soldado de cabello rojo –Esa cosa no puede perseguirnos a la luz del día, se convertirá en piedra si lo hace-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro Evans?-

-Ya antes nos habíamos topado con esas cosas, el año pasado en Avignon- dijo Evans

-No me pagan lo suficiente- dijo otro soldado de aspecto enfermo-Quiero ir a casa-

-¿Qué sucede Tobias¿acaso eres francés?- dijo Evans

Tobias parecía molestarse por el comentario, pero no reprocho nada

La radio emitió un sonido

-Aquí ave de fuego, conteste escuadrón 13, cambio-

-Escuadrón 13, o lo que queda de el aquí, cambio-

-Habla Albus Dumbeldore, del escuadrón mágico británico, dénos su localización, cambio-

-Pasamos un letrero que decía Alesia, cambio-

-¿Cuál es su situación, cambio-

-Nos persigue lo que creíamos era una gárgola señor, pero las granadas de luz ni las balas de plata hacen efecto en esa cosa, cambio-

-No se detengan soldado, continúen avanzando, esa cosa es muy peligros, traten de llegar al primer cruce de caminos, cambio-

-Esta bien señor, cambio y fuera-dijo Evans -¡Ya escucharon al desconocido, vamos rápido-

Como almas que lleva el diablo, los pocos sobrevivientes salieron corriendo buscando la vereda mas cercana, algo que los llevara a un hipotético cruce de caminos, la oscuridad era abrasadora, y constantemente tropezaban una y otra vez con las piedras y los troncos en el suelo, pero no se atrevían a prender lámparas, por miedo a que la cosa que los perseguía los ubicara.

Sin embargo, desde la copa de un árbol, la criatura los ubico con finísimo sentido del oído, y cayo sobre ellos sin previo aviso, con su gran sentido de la depredación, ataco a un soldado, le abrió el vientre y con cinismo se puso a devorar sus entrañas ahí mismo

-¡Byron!- exclamo otro soldado

-¡Déjenlo, nos dará tiempo de huir!- grito Tobias

No discutieron las palabras y siguieron con su huida, lamentándose la muerte de uno mas de sus compañeros, en unos cuantos minutos salieron de la zona de árboles y quedaron en un claro, la luna estaba oculta, así que la oscuridad era desafiante, ningún soldado lo dudo y se interno en el claro, y providencialmente estaba ahí el anhelado cruce de caminos

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-esperar-

-¿A QUE¿A QUE NOS MATEN?-

Un estremecedor rugido indico que la criatura habíaterminado de comerse a Byron, y por el movimiento violento de la copa de los arboles, sin duda, la criatura venia hacia ellos

-Calen sus armas- ordeno Evans –Y disparen a mi orden-

La criatura salio de entre los arboles, y era desconmunal; del tamaño de cuatro seres humanos, con facciones de reptil y simio convinada, un intimidante par de alas como de ave, y una poderosa mandibula con filosos colmillos que en ese momento chorreaban de la sangre de Byron, y el sonido de los rifles cargando lo ubicaron acerca de la posición de los soldados, y desplegando sus alas, se lanzo sobre de ellos, los solados esperaban la orden de Evans, y cuando este tenia las palabras en la boca, una poderosa voz exclamo a sus espaldas

-¡Reduccio!-

Un haz de luz surgio de la nada y dio directamente en la figura de la criatura, la cual instantáneamente quedo reducida al tamaño de una lagaratija

Una persona estaba de pie a espaladas del escuadron, vestia una tunica añil con estrellas bordadas, llevaba gafas de media luna sobre su nariz ligeramente torcida, tenia el cabello largo y castaño rojizo, y su mirada tenia algo que les hizo entender a los soldados que ese alguien, era alguien poderoso, llevaba en su mano una varita de madera, al verlos, sonrio y coloco la varita en su cinto

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo- sonrio

Ninguno de los soldados le regreso la sonrisa, algunos habian mojado los pantalones del susto

-Soy Albus Dumbeldore- dijo el personaje- Y soy su nuevo enlace con el ministerio de magia-

-Soy Harry Evans y estos chicos son los que quedan de mi escuadron- dijo el mago pelirrojo-¿Qué demosnios era eso que nos perseguia-

-No estoy seguro señor Evans, pero parece que Gellert experimenta con híbridos otra vez, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, ahora lo que hay que hacer es buscar un lugar calido donde dormir y recuperarnos, Francia se ha rendido, y tendremos que evacuar temporalmente -

De la bitácora del sargento Evans:

Nuestra compañia avanza a traves de un estrecho bosque hacia la llanura del Donetz. Como artillero, me siento en mi posicion a los pies del comandante , con mi microfono y auriculares en su sitio. Nervioso, compruebo el gatillo del cañon y de la ametralladora y los dispositivos para el movimiento de la torreta. Mi mano tiembla... Los dragoneros alemanes abren fuego, es como entrar al averno, maquinas contra bestias magicas salidas de las profundidades del infierno .

Atravesamos un poblado. Tenemos que cruzar un río cerca de Solomino, a siete km. al sudeste de Belgorod. El tanque lider llega al vado. Los otros permanecen a cubierto. A nuestro alrededor caen llamaradas de fuego capaces de derretir metal, ahora agradesco al mago que nos sugirió bañar las placas de metal de los tanques con pocion repelente al fuego. Los hechiceros de Stalin¨ tambien se unen. Es un concierto infernal. El tanque lider, el numero 666, desaparece hasta la mitad. Avanza despacio por el agua. Entonces se queda bloqueado en la otra orilla. Fracasan los intentos para rescatarle. El terreno pantanoso es impracticable para el tanque de sesenta toneladas. Desplegados en un amplio abanico los Muggles toman posiciones en terreno abierto frente al Donetz. La artilleria rusa se concentra sobre el lugar de cruce. El puente, que no nos es permitido cruzar ya que sólo podría soportar 30 toneladas, recibe un impacto directo. 

  
Los ingenieros realizan esfuerzos sobre humanos. Los primeros soldados de infantería heridos están regresando. No pueden comprender porqué siguen inactivos los Muggles. "Poneos en marcha, poneos en marcha, sus camaradas los esperan" gritan desesperadamente los magos rusos. Pero nosotros permanecemos en este lado del río, la infantería en el otro y en el medio el Donetz. 

  
Es mediodía. El sol abrasa los tanques sin piedad. Es como estar en una incubadora. Entonces, finalmente, los ingenieros lo consiguen con ayuda de los magos, han construido un cruce con su magia. 

-¡compañía adelante!-.

Tras recorrer unos cientos de metros, los Muggles se encuentran en la línea de fuego de los granaderos. Entonces recibo las primeras órdenes: 

-"atención búnker a las dos en puntos..." –

Mi pié presiona el pedal del mecanismo de movimiento de la torreta. Esta se mueve hacia la derecha. Con mi mano izquierda sitúo el nivel de mi mira telescópica... el objetivo aparece en mi mira. Preparado

-! Fuego! El objetivo aparece cubierto de humo.

- Conductor !avance!-

Un pequeño sobresalto y aparece otra escena. Los primeros dragones aparecen frente al tanque. Masas de soldados vestidos de marrón se levantan. De pié y de rodillas disparan contra nuestro carro. La ametralladora abre fuego... levantan las manos y caen. Tan sólo unos cuantos consiguen ocultarse en una pequeña depresión del terreno. Son superados por nuestra infantería...  
-! Fuego!Fuego!-

Un campo de trigo aparece a la derecha de la compañía... avanzamos con precaución. Mi frente se encuentra apoyada firmemente contra el visor de la mira telescópica. Me duelen los ojos de la tensión de buscar objetivos. Enfrente aparece un dragón antitanque. Disparamos. El dragón queda fuera de combate. Recibimos más impactos en nuestro tanque... desde todos los ángulos... al menos cuatros dragones antitanques nos están disparando peligrosas bocanadas de fuego. Nuestro radiotelegrafista está herido... mientras tanto disparamos salva tras salva. El comandante le da órdenes al conductor. Llegamos a un dragón antitanque. Rechina bajo nuestras cadenas. El dragón es despedazado por el peso de nuestro tanque.

  
De nuevo un impacto frontal. Se apagan las luces. El sistema eléctrico de nuestro cañón falla ! pero nuestro tanque continúa! otro impacto de un proyectil antitanque a pocos metros de nosotros. La dotación del cañón huye excepto un hombre. Se arrodilla detrás de la protección y dispara. Un terrible sonido resuena en el compartimiento. El conductor se dirige al lugar y otro cañón es aplastado por nuestras cadenas. Otro fuerte impacto esta vez desde detrás. El motor hace un ruido extraño pero sigue funcionando.  
-Alto del fuego-, señala nuestro teniente. 

-¿y los dragones antitanque?- Replico. 

-!Alguien los ha destruido!-

Seguimos adelante. Nuestros Tiger avanza sobre trincheras y cráteres de explosiones. Tras una colina vemos una granja colectiva. Frente a ella se sitúan los cuerpos de los dragones del enemigo. 

Uno de ellos muerto tras nuestro segundo disparo. 

Por fin termina el enfrentamiento y creo que es una avance para nosotros, o por lo menos para mi, pude sobrevivir sin que Dumbeldore interviniera

Lo que nos cuenta la historia:

Los primeros minutos del 30 de abril de 1945, percatándose de que todo estaba perdido, Gellert Geindelwalden se batio a duelo con Albus Dumbeldore en la batalla decisiva de las fuerzas aliadas contra la fortaleza de Nurengard, unas horas antes habian puesto en marcha el proyecto "Apocalipsis final" y nombro a sus sucesores: Gretta Dönitzkart como la nueva guia de su doctrina y a German Gothenbirgen como el nuevo interlocutor con los ministerios de magia, aun se desconcen lis motivos o los fines de tales nombramientos. Sin embargo, Gothenbirgen se suicidó el 30 de abril, unas horas después, dejando a Dönitzkart orquestar las negociaciones de rendición.

Dönitzkart nombró a von Bouvaisa Bachelorgen como el interlocutor. El 1 de mayo, Wolffan Weinterten, tras prolongadas negociaciones no autorizadas con los Aliados, y el Comandante en Jefe del Décimo Ejército Alemán, el general Hulrich von Cristoff, ordenaron a todas las fuerzas magicas armadas alemanas esparcidas por el mundo cesar las hostilidades y firmaron un documento de rendición que estipulaba que todas las fuerzas magicas alemanas en el mundo se rindiesen incondicionalmente ante los Aliados el 2 de mayo. 

La batalla de Nurengard finalizó el 30 de abril por la noche, cuando Grindelwalden se rindio ante Albus Dumbeldore , por lo que el comandante, el general Wolffan Weinterten, entregó la fortaleza a las tropas aloadas encabezadas por Albus Dumbeldore.

Nurengard, al anochecer del 30 de abril de 1945

-¡Ahora si Gellert, terminemos con nuestra batalla-

-No hay necesidad de eso Albus, has ganado, nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad en contra tuya-

-¿Te estas rindiendo?-

-Despues de lo que mis ojos han visto, creeme que no tengo ninguna oportunidad en contra de tus habilidades-

Gellert entrego su varita

-Es tuya ahora-

-No te he vencido aun….-

-Lo hiciste, mi alma, mi poder, mi confianza, mi magia¡todo los has destruido!-

-No era mi..-

Dumbeldore no termino su oracion, pues soldados apuntando con varitas y rifles tenian en la mira a Grindelwalden. Las expresiones de jubilo comenzaban a correr por toda la torre, pues el lider de tan devastadora guerra habia sido derrotado y los aliados tomaban el control de Nurengard.

Los Juicios de Núrengard o, también, Procesos de Núrengard fueron un conjunto de procesos jurisdiccionales emprendidos por iniciativa de los ministerios de magia, vencedoras de la gueraa secreta al al de la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle, que se determinaron y sancionaron las responsabilidades de dirigentes, funcionarios y colaboradores de Gellert Grindelwalden en los diferentes crímenes y abusos cometidos en nombre de la doctrina "por el bien mayor" 24 de diciembre de 1923 .

Desarrollados en la que fue la fortaleza impenetrable del regimen, Nurengard en el otoño de 1945 el proceso que obtuvo mayor repercusión en la opinión pública del mundo magico l fue el conocido como Juicio principal de Núrengard o Juicio de Núrengard, celebrado el 31 de octubre de ese mismo año a Gellert Grindelwalden, dirigido a partir del 20 de octubre por el Tribunal supremo de la Confederación Intenacional de magos y hechiceros (cuyo sustento era la Carta del estatuto mundial de la obligaciones de la comunidad magica para el mundo de Londres 1782), en contra de 24 de los principales dirigentes supervivientes del regimen dirigido por Grindelwalden, capturados, y de varias de sus principales organizaciones.

Otros doce procesos posteriores fueron conducidos por el Tribunal supremo de la Confederación Intenacional de magos y hechiceros de los Estados Unidos, entre los cuales se encuentran los llamados Juicio de los alquimistas y Juicio de los inquisidores.

Los delitos

Seis fueron los delitos imputados a los acusados:

Quebrantar el Estatuto del secreto de los hechiceros para iniciar una guerra, la existencia de asesinatos, torturas y violaciones, hechos contrarios a los estatutos primordiales de los magos. 

Crímenes contra los muggles y las razas magicas , cuando se enfrentaba el exterminio y la muerte en masa. 

Genocidio, cuando se daba muerte a todo un grupo étnico determinado. 

Guerra de agresión, sobre la base de una premeditación para alterar la paz y entendida como el proceso para atentar contra la seguridad interior de un Estado soberano no magico sin previa adevertencia y uso deliberado de magia sobre las poblaciones magicas y no magicas.

Utilización de encantamientos prohibidos, al utilizar artes oscuras prohibidas en la mayoria de los paises afectados y desarrollando nuevos encantamientos a partir de artes prohibidas

Invocación Transespiritual y demoniaca, al invocar a seres de otros reinso con la intencion y capacidad de utilizar su poder para fines malignos y perversos

Los acusados

De 63526320 peticiones de procesamientos individuales, fueron acusadas 24 personas. A los grupos se les catalogó entre organizaciones no criminales, donde se encontraba la estructura del Estado (Gobierno y Ejército) y las criminales, que fueron todas aquellas estructuras paralelas a las organizaciones credas por Grindelwalden

Los más destacados fueron: Gellert Grindelwalden, gran arquitecto y ejecutor de la guerra secreta; Markash Meridian, general del ejercito de las tinieblas y lugarteniente de Grindelwalden, huido a Brasil capturado en 1944; Helen Hassarlick ,Comandante de las RingenMagikers y presidenta del Frestrechter; Ninive Koldewey, jefe del Estado Mayor de la Magikcraft; Gotfrena Babilonius, jefa del Alto Mando de la Magikcraft; Sargon Khorsadab, ideólogo de la teoria de la superioridad magica; von Bouvaisa Bachelorgen, interlocutora de Asuntos Muggles; Gretta Dönitzkart, arquitecta y comandante de Armamentos

Los juicios

Propiamente existe un juicio llevado a cabo por Tribunal supremo de la Confederación Intenacional de magos y hechiceros. 

Existieron además una serie de juicios llevados a cabo con posterioridad al principal, donde se juzgaron a magos y brujas de menor rango dentro de la organización de Geindelwalden 

La lista de los juicios es la siguiente:

El Juicio de los sanadores, seguido contra 24 sanandores quienes practicaron macabras investigaciones en humanos en los campos de concentración. El más famoso de ellos, el ángel de la muerte Dilmentohon Dorethy, "el alquimista", logró huir, ya que los aliados desconocían su identidad y los crímenes que él había cometido. 

El juicio contra Gotfrena Babilonius, comandante alemana, acusada de graves crímenes en campos de concentración. 

El Juicio de losMinistros, seguidos contra 16 empleados del ministerio de magia aleman que establecieron el aparataje jurídico nacionalsocialista y coperaron con el regimen muggle para beneficiar las acciones del mocimiento de su amo. 

El Juicio de Mikerkrashs, seguido contra la oficina Enverleven , encargada administrativa de los campos de concentración y exterminio. Su jefe era Mikael Mikerkrashs. 

El Juicio de Meridian, seguido contra el Markash Meridian, por la utilización de trabajo esclavo y crímenes contra la humanidad. 

El Caso Nergal o Juicio de los rehenes, en el cual se persiguió la responsabilidad de Grindelwalden y compañía por las masacres y graves violaciones a las Leyes de la Guerra durante las batallas de los Siberia y Tungunsa. 

El Juicio Khorsadab seguido contra los promotores de la idea de pureza racial y la doctrina por el bien mayor

El macabro Juicio a los Einsatzgruppen, seguida contra las brigadas de la muerte que practicaban el exterminio local de los muggles por medio de los Magikcraft. 

El Juicio de Failiker, seguido contra los dirigentes del famoso grupo intelectual de magos encabezados por Faruk Failiker , por su participación en la preparación de la guerra y la utilización de trabajo esclavo durante la guerra. 

El Juicio de los Ministerios, seguido contra los dirigentes capturados de varios ministerios por su participación y complicidad en atrocidades cometidas tanto dentro de Alemania como en los territorios ocupados.

El Juicio del Alto Mando, seguido contra los altos mandos, por la comisión de graves y terribles atrocidades durante la guerra. 

Juicio Principal

Durante el juicio principal la Fiscalía del Tribunal presentó acusación en contra de 24 líderes nazis. De todo ellos sólo von Bouvaisa Bachelorgen expreso su remordimiento por los crímenes cometidos.

Todos fueron escoltados a Azkaban donde purgarian su condena, Apenas unos dias después, el juicio en contra de Gellert Grindelwalden se llevo a cabo, y no se llevo mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de las horribles aberraciones Tribunal supremo de la Confederación Intenacional de magos y hechiceros condeno a todos y cada unos de los colaboradores de Gellert Grindelwalden a reparar el daño que habian hecho al mundo, sin varitas, los sentenciaron a vivir como muggles por el resto de sus vidas, pero eso no fue el destino que le fue otorgado a Gellert Grindelwalden, pues el seria el primer recluso de la prision de Nurengard, donde viviría rodeado de los errores que cometió en su vida, atormentado por los recuerdos de sus pecados.

En resumen el tribunal dictó , 1 condena extraordinara, 5 condenas especiales 430 condenas a presidio perpetuo, 2052 a veinte años, y 1025 a 15 y 456 a 10 años. 


	2. El dia De Harry Potter

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

EL DIA DE HARRY POTTER

_POR DECRETO EXTRAORDINARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

_SE APRUEBA EL PROYECTO DE LEY NUMERO UNO DE SU EXCELENCIA EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA KINGSLEY SOCRATES SHACKELBOT QUE_

_EL MAGO CONOCIDO ANTERIORMENTE COMO LORD VOLDEMORT DEJE SER NOMBRADO DE TAL MANERA Y SE REFIERAN A EL, SUS ACCIONES, COSAS Y ASUNTOS RELACIONADOS, COMO TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE, AUTENTICO Y UNICO NOMBRE DE ESTE MALVADO INDIVIDUO_

_OTRA APLICACIÓN EXTRAORIDINARIA SERIA AL REFERIRSE A EL COMO: EL QUE NO MERECE SER NOMBRADO_

_TRAS SORRENDENTE Y EPICA BATALLA EN HOGWARTS_

_Quien-Ustedes-Saben ha sido finalmente detenido_

_Archivos Secretos del finado Albus Dumbeldore revelan que su nombre verdadero era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_

_Llevaba una copia del Intramacrenamenicrom, el libro maldito_

_Un testigo dice que murió por una su propia maldición que reboto_

_El cuerpo será entregado al ministerio de Magia, para su custodia e inminente destrucción_

_HOGWARTS ,__4 de Mayo de 1998__.-El ahora finado mago tenebroso, Tom Ryddle, ha sido ejecutado por una maldición asesina malograda a los 71 años, con lo que se da el fin definitivo a su segundo régimen de terror que pesaba sobre el mundo mágico desde hacia mas de tres años, cuando se revelo su desagradable retorno a la vida publica en el Ministerio de Magia. _

_El propio Ministerio de Magia ha distribuido una secuencia de fotos tomadas por una audaz camarógrafa de los momentos previos al instante en el que el mago tenebroso se enfrentaba a Harry Potter y el hechizo se malograba contra su propio ejecutor. Posteriormente, los servicios forenses del ministerio habían emitido otra secuencia de fotos baja calidad donde se aprecia el cadáver de Tom S. Ryddle envuelto en una pieza de tela blanca._

_El duelo, según el vicesecretario junior del ministro de magia, Percival Weasley, tuvo lugar en el gran comedor del castillo, que es donde tenían a todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla, expectantes del resultado de un previo enfrentamiento entre Tom Ryddle y Harry Potter. _

_El vicesecretario, que estuvo presente durante todo el desarrollo de la batalla, afirmó que Ryddle "actuó con soberbia y crueldad una vez que supuso ganada la batalla y rechazó mostrar un mínimo signo de piedad, sin embargo tras una serie de caóticas situaciones, se vio frente a frente con Harry Potter y fue derrotado por una extraña actuación de los maleficios" _

_La batalla se libro durante toda la noche y termino faltando un minuto para que el día terminara, sólo cuatro días después de que el Ministerio de Magia de Rusia se rindiera ante sus manipulaciones, quizás en la máxima cúspide de su poder._

_El cadáver de Tom Ryddle, en una imagen de la afamada fotógrafa Lepidia L. _

_El nuevo encargado del Departamento de Seguridad Magica, Arthur Weasley, que estaba presente durante la batalla, afirmó que el mago tenebroso "parecía asustado en sus últimos momentos antes de recibir el impacto de la maldición que le quito la vida"._

_"Temía a la muerte. Cuando se batió a duelo con Harry, miraba a sus seguidores, tenia miedo en la mirada", dijo Arthur Weasley en declaraciones exclusivas a los reporteros de Profeta. _

_Según Weasley, durante la batalla estuvieron presentes el pleno de los mortifagos, mostrando descaradamente sus identidades,"un grupo de testigos", pero "no estuvo ningún otro miembro del Ministerio de Magia"._

_"Lo más importante es que se ha acabado un capítulo oscuro en la historia del mundo mágico", dijo el director del Departamento de Seguridad Magica, y pidió a los magos y brujas, "sean ingleses, escoceses, franceses o búlgaros" que "se unan y se olviden de sus divergencias"._

_"Hoy es un día nuevo en un nuevo mundo. Es un gran día en la historia de nuestras vidas. Ryddle se ha ido y todos los magos deben mirar hacia el futuro", añadió._

_El cadáver de Tom será entregado a las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia, según afirmó Arthur Weasley para que le den sepultura, que sin embargo no detalló cuándo._

_El nuevo Ministro de Magia , Kingsley Socrates Shackelbot, ha llamado a los seguidores de Tom Ryddle a cambiar su forma de vida. "Insto a los simpatizantes del antiguo régimen a revisar su postura, ya que la puerta sigue abierta para todos aquellos cuyas manos no estén manchadas con sangre inocente, para que ayuden a reconstruir un mundo mejor para todos", anunció en un comunicado._

_Momentos después de la batalla, las autoridades del ministerio iniciaron una reestructuración y de inmediato impusieron el toque de queda que durara los próximos cuatro días en Gran Bretaña así como en varios países vecinos, en previsión de posibles disturbios por la muerte de Ryddle_

_Grupos de magos lanzaron disparos al aire en señal de alegría por la muerte en las ciudades y distritos poblados por muggles, oprimida durante el régimen de terror._

_En lo que respecta a los barrios y ciudades mágicas simpatizantes a las ideologías , no se ha registrado esta mañana ninguna reacción popular, _

_También se registraron escenas de alegría por todas las regiones del mundo, que responsabilizan por su parte al mago tenebroso de la muerte de decenas de miles de magos, brujas, gnomos, duendes, hadas, elfos domésticos y un sinnúmero de criaturas durante el compendio de sus años de terror _

_Kingsley Shakcelbot nuevo ministro de magia_

_Minerva McGonogall, designada ipso facto nueva Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechiceria_

_Elphias Doge, nombrado jefe de magos en el Wizengamot_

_Arthur Weasley Nuevo encargado del Departamento de Seguridad Magica_

Los telediarios dieron como la noticia curiosa de esa mañana la repentina lluvia de fuegos artificiales que se extendió toda la mañana por todo el país, por toda Europa y por todo el mundo, y aunque no tenían una explicación lógica, suponían que se debía a algún tipo de loca organización que celebraba algo, y además advirtieron del extraño comportamiento de la lechuzas, de tal magnitud que no se había visto casi en 17 años.

Pero los telediarios continuaron con los reportajes, y las luces artificiales y las lechuzas no fueron la mas notable, pues el clima mejoro por primera vez en meses, "le daban la bienvenida a la primavera" a finales de mayo, el sol calentaba de manera distinta, era "calido" y esta candidez se sentía, ya que fueron cientos de llamadas al estudio que comprobaban que esa candidez se sentía incluso en el corazón.

Pero la familia Dursley fue la primera que se entero que se entero de la verdad de aquellos acontecimientos, pues la victoria les llego en forma de una pequeña lechuza, con una carta que les avisaba que todo había terminado, y que podían volver a Privet Drive cuando quisieran. Pero ni Petunia ni Vernon Dursley estaban entusiasmados con la idea de regresar, en little Somewheretownville habían encontrado su ideal de vida, vecinos que se ocupaban de sus asuntos, pero que mantenían sus jardines presentables, pero algo ahí les encantaba, todos ahí, odiaban la palabra magia. Dudley leyó la carta y se sintió desconcertado, ¿acaso se sentía preocupado por su primo?, movió la cabeza como si un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, pero se encogió de hombros y salio al patio trasero de la casa que ocupaban, el por alguna razón, también se sentía feliz en ese lugar, feliz como nunca se había sentido.

La invasión de lechuzas no fue ajena a little Somewheretownville y cada que volteaba al cielo, una o dos lechuzas pasaban volando a toda velocidad, Dudley sabia que eran buenas noticias, pero se preguntaba por que así, donde odiaban la magia, el cielo se había llenado de visitas.

Pero tomo una pelota y la arrojo contra la pared, y se imagino que todo debía de estar bien, ya que en la carta, los habían dejado volver a su casa, pero el dudaba que quisiera volver, además, ¿Qué le había pasado a Harry?, ¿El volvería?, No por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto saberlos?, arrojo la pelota con fuerza contra la cerca y esta regreso a su mano

-¿Quieres compañía gran D?- pregunto un anciano bajito con un ridículo sombrero

-Claro anciano D- contesto Dudley arrojándole la pelota

-¿Listo para volver a tu casa en Surrey?- pregunto el anciano D

Dudley se encogió de hombros y se mostró indiferente, el anciano D volteo a su alrededor y se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie alrededor

-Tu primo te envía saludos- susurro el Anciano D con actitud cómplice –y lo logro, la victoria ha sido suya-

Dudley esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso es bueno- susurro Dudley

-¡Y que lo digas gran D!- y la siguiente media hora le relato con detalle, salto y seña lo que habia ocurrido en esa espectacular y ultima batalla en Hogwarts

-¿Y que va a suceder?- dijo Dudley

-Eso ya depende de cada uno de nosotros gran D-

-¡Cachorrito, el desayuno esta listo!-se escucho dentro de la casa

-No tengo hambre mama- exclamo Dudley –Además estoy platicando con el señor Diggle-

-Será mejor que entremos gran D, tengo que hablar con tus padres, tengo un mensaje para ellos, ¿no entras?-

Una chica asomo la cabeza por el otro lado de la cerca, era bonita de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, pero tenia una mirada extraña, maliciosa

-Hey Dudley, acaban de pintar la casa de los Aston, ¿quieres venir a arrojarles huevos podridos-

-Claro- sonrió Duldey tontamente –Te alcanzo enseguida Othilia-

Dedales Diggle sonrió y entro a la casa de los Dursley mientras Dudley se alejaba acompañado de la chica Othilia

El sol ya iluminaba los terrenos del castillo, y como era de esperarse, la movilización era total, agentes del ministerio entrando y saliendo, estudiantes recogiendo su baúles y saliendo custodiados por los pocos aurores que aun quedaban en pie, las labores de reconstrucción vigiladas por empleados del ministerio y hechas por elfos domésticos y magos constructores, incluso algunas armaduras ayudaban con la labores.

Harry trataba de pasar entre tanto movimiento, buscando a una chica pelirroja, recorrió la mitad del castillo en su búsqueda, y se topo con toda la familia Weasley en la sala de maestros, hablaban con un empleado del ministerio de magia, entreabrió la puerta y escucho que el señor Weasley se negaba a recibir una compensación del ministerio por la muerte de su hijo.

Los Weasley estaban ahí, Ginny abrazaba a su madre, y Harry veía como todos estaban tristes y desencajados, se quedo parado ahí, sin tener idea de lo que tenia que decirles o como actuar, pero inspiro hondo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando una atronadora voz lo llamo por su nombre

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le dijo Kingsley Shackelbot

Ginny y Ron fueron los únicos que voltearon a la puerta, y la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos, y con la mirada le dio a entender que no importaba en ese momento nada, que tenia que estar ahí, y Harry comprendió

-Harry Potter- dijo Kingsley sonriente

-¿Qué sucede Kingsley?- dijo Harry –digo, señor ministro-

Kingsley sonrio

-¿Me permites un momento?, creo que debemos de dar una caminata por los terrenos, para supervisar las obras-

-¿Podemos darlo mas tarde?- pregunto Harry mirando a Ginny

-Me temo que insisto, es un asunto urgente-

Ginny había estado atenta a la platica y le hizo un gesto a Harry que este interpreto como "no importa", Harry se sintió un poco culpable, pero cuando Ginny volteo hacia su madre, Harry siguió de inmediato al nuevo ministro hacia los terrenos.

-Encontramos el cuerpo de Snape en la casa de los gritos- comento Kingsley –y Hermione nos contó una historia acerca del papel de Snape en todo, así que solo necesitamos confirmar su historia-

-No hay nada que confirmar, el siempre estuvo de nuestro lado- dijo Harry

-Bueno, te pregunto esto, por que descubrieron un testamento en el que tu eres el único beneficiario-

-Si es oro, no lo necesito, dónenlo a San Mungo o no se yo- dijo Harry

-No, no es oro, son sus propiedades, Severus Snape te deja su casa y todo lo que en ella haya, todas su posesiones en Hogwarts, y la casa que pertenencia a tus abuelos en Spinner End-

Harry sonrió, nada de eso le sorprendía

-¿Es todo Kingsley?- pregunto Harry –No quiero ser grosero, pero quisiera estar con los Weasley en estos momentos-

-Hay muchas cosas que debo de tratar contigo, pero creo que ya habra otro momento, para charlarlo con mas tranquilidad, pero hay un par de cosas que ya no pueden esperar mas, la primera es el destino del cuerpo de Severus Snape, en su testamento te nombra a ti para que dispongas de el, y te pide que hagas lo que mejor te parezca, y de igual manera de sus memorias, las cuales encontraras guardadas en su despacho en el castillo, y segundo, la oficina de aurores perdió muchísima gente, y necesitamos de magos como tu para cuidar del mundo mágico, y no es una petición, me temo que es una orden ministerial, que firmare mas tarde sin duda alguna-

Harry volvió a sonreír

-¿Podre tomar vacaciones?- sonrió Harry –Acabo de pasar mas de un año luchando contra magia oscura y considero que me merezco un descanso-

-Por supuesto que lo tendrás, te lo has ganado, pero si decides aceptar mi ofrecimiento, me temo que serán mucho muy cortas, si te niegas, me temo que tendré que arrestarte hasta que aceptes-

Ambos rieron

-Es en serio Harry- dijo Kingsley de pronto, poniéndose muy serio

Harry lo medito un instante, observo como los empleados del ministerio sacaban un cuerpo por el tunel del sauce boxeador, iba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una sabana blanca, Harry sintió que tenia que explicar al mundo lo que sucedía con Snape, la historia que lo envolvía

-Creo que Rota Sketter tendrá mucha tinta de donde cortar- dijo irónico Kingsley

Harry no puso atención, pues una idea relampagueante llego a su cabeza

-¡Godric Hollow!- exclamo Harry –Hay que sepultarlo en Godric Hollow, junto a la tumba de mis padres, no se me ocurre una mejor manera de rendirle homenaje-

Ya no se discutió mas, regreso al castillo, a la sala de profesores, con la esperanza de encontrar a los Weasley, en el vestíbulo se encontró con que los Malfoy se entregaban, buscando la protección del ministerio de magia, Narcisa Malfoy estaba desangelada y no comprendia la actitud de su esposo y de su hijo

-Solo es por precaución señora- decía Dawlish con hartazgo

Muchos estudiantes agitaban la mano el verlo pasar, o padres de familia y reporteros se desvivían por llamar su atención, algunos flashes lo deslumbraron, a lo lejos vio a Neville y a su abuela, que eran entrevistados por una bruja joven de cabello rubio.

El castillo se había llenado mas en los pocos momentos que había salido a platicar con Kingsley, había gente venida de todas partes del mundo, y no le extrañaba que no pudiera pasar desapercibido, pero no le importaba, así que llego a la sala de maestros y la encontró vacía, un pequeño dolor en el corazón lo hizo patear la puerta, pero no se desanimo, corrió a su habitación y saco el mapa

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- murmuro

Pero resulto inútil, cada centímetro de pergamino estaba lleno con motitas de tinta, había mucha gente en el castillo, corrió por los pasillo buscando cualquier indicio de los Weasley, pero o se topaba con algún reportero inoportuno o con las obras de reparación del castillo. Cansado, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca, y un presentimiento le ordeno entrar, por que ahí encontraría a alguien.

Al abrir las puertas, encontró la habitación vacía, excepto por una espesa melena de cabello que se movía detrás de una pila de libros, al acercarse descubrió que estaba escribiendo en un largo pergamino, y por las tachaduras, no iba muy bien

-Has visto a Ron o a su familia?- pregunto con impaciencia

Hermione se sobresalto, y su rostro dibujaba tristeza

-Se acaban de ir, se llevaron a Fred, dijeron algo de avisar a su familia- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?-

-Por que no me pareció adecuado, es un momento para ellos, además, aquí hay mucho que hacer, Kingsley hablo con Ron y conmigo esta mañana, nos dijo que en tres días reabrirán el colegio y que podemos regresar-

-¿Vas a volver a hacer tus Extasis?-

-Es obvio que si- dijo Hermione – Kingsley también comento que va a haber una reestructuración en el ministerio y va a haber muchísimos despidos, y nos ha hecho un ofrecimiento para trabajar en su gabinete, yo he aceptado con la condición de que me deje terminar mis estudios-

-¿Y ya estas haciendo tarea?-

-No- contesto Hermione- Un epitafio, me encomendaron redactar uno para publicarlo mañana en el profeta-

Ambos sonrieron y Hermione volvió a clavar la vista en el pergamino a redactar el obituario

-Por cierto, esta molesta-

-¿Quién?

-Ginny, ¿Quién mas?-

-¿Molestas?-

-Si, charlamos toda la madrugada, quería ir a tu cama y dormir contigo, pero no se atrevió por que sus padres también estaban en el castillo, y menciono que seria una falta de respeto a la memoria de Fred, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que a Fred le hubiera importado-

Harry volvió a sonreír

-Por cierto, te perdiste de conocer a Teddy- dijo Hermione- Andrómeda llego media hora después de que te desapareciste y se llevo los cuerpos de su hija y del profesor Lupin, hubieras visto la bronca que se armo con la familia de Lupin, por cierto el funeral es mañana, y tenemos que ir, quede con Ron de esperarlo en las tres escobas-

-¿Por qué dices que hubo un problema?-

-La hermana del profesor Lupin, Atia, es muy agresiva, le hecho una bronca a los empleados del ministerio y a Andrómeda, pero la señora Tonks es una bruja que no se intimida tan fácilmente, la puso en su lugar con tan solo una mirada-

Hermione volvió al obituario y el silencio regreso entre los dos amigos, solo era roto por el rasgar de la pluma en el pergamino, y al terminarlo, volteo a ver a Harry

-¿Todo ha terminado al fin?-

-Si, por fin ha terminado-

_Trasladaran cadáver de Severus T. Snape a Godric Hollow_

_4 de Mayo de 1998 _

_Lepidia L._

_Godric Hollow.- El cadáver del ex director de Hogwarts Severus T. Snape fue trasladado hoy a bordo de un auto propiedad del ministerio de magia hacia Godric Hollow, donde las mismas autoridades del ministerio se encargaran de dalre sepultura en el cementerio local. _

**No se olviden de dejar reviews, ke son el alimento de los escritores aficionados :P**


	3. Epitafio de la Comadreja

CAPITULO TRES

**CAPITULO TRES**

**EPITAFIO DE LA COMADREJA**

En la madriguera, el día no podio ser mas hermoso, las nubes y la lluvia no habían llegado, y de no ser por las circunstancias, ese momento pudo haber sido hermoso, de la mano de Ginny y sus amigos, estaba preocupado, Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dirigió lo que intento ser una sonrisa, pero era mas que obvia su tristeza y junto con Ron entro antes que nadie en la madriguera dejándolo solo en la entrada.

Pero se desconcertó al ver que había muchísima mas gente que en la boda, se trataba de la familia Weasley en pleno, el sentimiento que nacía en Harry le hizo parecer que el sol era agobiante. Entro a los jardines de la madriguera y estuvo un rato debajo de la sombra de un árbol, y observaba como minuto a minuto llegaban mas y mas Weasleys. Pero mientras esperaba en silencio, de forma anónima y discreta, se dio cuenta de que el calor le producía ligeras náuseas.

De pronto un brisa aire helado ahora le hizo sentir escalofríos, el tipo de temblores que se siente cuando se tiene fiebre. El gentío que se apretujaba a pocos metros aparecía borroso como en un sueño. Pero tenia la sensación de que era observado, esa sensación lo incomodo y volteo a todos lados, y se topo fugazmente con la visión de los recién llegados Delacour, Con Bill y Fleur cerrando la comitiva, donde la que sin duda era la abuela de Fleur llegaba con ellos esta vez

Mientras esperaba estudiaba la situación y se sorprendía de que tanta gente cupiera en la pequeña madriguera, pero a cada minuto, el espacio ya parecía insuficiente y la gente comenzaba a salir de la casa y charlar en el jardín y el patio de la casa, y en el interior la ruidosa aglomeración se desplazaba de un lado a otro, y por primera vez conseguía divisar fugazmente la madera pulida a través de la ventana , las manijas plateadas y el forro acolchado de satén del interior de la tapa del ataúd. Sintió una contracción involuntaria en los músculos faciales.

"Está en aquel ataúd –pensó-Tienes que entrar a la casa, y mirar."

Sentía su cara extrañamente rígida, al igual que su cuerpo. Simplemente acércate al ataúd. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hace la gente? Veía cómo los demás lo hacían.

Entro con decisión a la casa, era un lugar familiar para el, pero tuvo otra sorpresa, ya que lo que normalmente era la sala estaba alargada mágicamente a lo alto y a lo largo, parecía una pequeña capilla que resultaba inútil para tanta gente, una persona detrás de otra se acercaban al féretro y miraban hacia abajo, al chico que había dentro. De todas formas, tarde o temprano alguien notaría su presencia.

Alguien, quizá, preguntaría quién era."Dime, ¿quiénes son todas estas personas? ¿Lo saben? ¿Quién es Harry Potter?" Pero por ahora —mientras observaba a los hombres de traje claro y a las mujeres con bonitos vestidos, muchas con sombreros y algunas incluso con guantes- era invisible.

Nunca habia visto mujeres vestidas con colores alegres y vestidos entallados con faldas amplias y elegantes. Debía de haber doscientas personas dando vueltas, gente de todas las edades. Veía ancianos con calvas rosadas, traje de lino y bastón, jóvenes ligeramente incómodos con cuello y corbata. Las nucas, tanto de los jóvenes como de los viejos, parecían todas vulnerables. Hasta había chiquillos que correteaban entre los adultos, y bebés con ropa de encaje en brazos de sus padres, y niños que gateaban por la alfombra roja. Y una niña, de unos ocho años, que la miraba fijamente y llevaba una cinta en su cabello pelirrojo. Nunca en su vida había visto en Privet Drive o Hogwarts a una niña de esa edad, ni de ninguna otra, con un auténtico lazo en el pelo, y éste en concreto era grande, de raso amarillo.

Todo el mundo de punta en blanco. ¿Se decía así? Y la charla era casi festiva. Como en una boda, pensó, aunque tenía que reconocer que solo había estado en ese tipo de bodas una vez no hace mucho. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por los enromes vitrales creados mágicamente. El gentío se movió y se dispersó, de modo que pudo ver el ataúd casi entero. Un anciano frágil, con traje gris a rayas, miraba al ataúd de Fred, alejado de todos. Con gran esfuerzo, el hombre se arrodilló sobre un reclinatorio puesto expresamente para la ocasión.

De repente le vino a la mente su padrino.¿Cómo llamaba Sirius a esas cosas? "Quiero que haya una botella de wiskey de fuego junto a mi féretro.", bromeo su padrino aquella única vez que hablaron de la muerte hace ya muchos años en Grimunald Place

Harry no había visto un traje gris a rayas de verano en su vida. Pero los conocía de las películas, las viejas películas en blanco y negro, en las que había viejos ventiladores de aspas y un loro que chasqueaba en su palo, Y esto era así; no por lo siniestro, sino por la atmósfera de época. Se había sumergido en el pasado, en una época que en Londres estaba enterrada. Y quizá por ello era inesperadamente acogedor, como en aquel episodio de la serie de televisión, en el que un apresurado hombre de negocios se apea del tren en un pueblo felizmente detenido en el tranquilo siglo XIX. «Nuestros funerales en Edimburgo eran como deben ser. Dile a mis amigos que vengan.» Pero la inexistente ceremonia de Sirius no se parecería en nada a ésta."No hemos mandado flores porque a el no le hubiera gustado, ¿verdad?", comento en aquella ocasión el mismo Remus, Una placa de acero inoxidable, palabras sin sentido, y Dumbeldore que las decía. ¡Ah, y mira estas flores! Mirara adonde mirase las veía, deslumbradores ramos de rosas, lirios, gladiolos. Incluso había algunas cuyos nombres no conocía. Arreglos bien dispuestos entre las sillas de patas labradas, coronas gracones. Todas ellas con gotitas detrás y cinco o seis ramos en los rinde rocío que brillaban mientras se agitaban en el aire helado, repletas de cintas y lazos blancos, algunas con el nombre Fred Gideon en letras plateadas. De repente lo vio por todas partes. Fred Gideon Weasley, las cintas mudas lloraban el nombre de su amigo.

Las damas, con sus bonitos vestidos, bebían jugo de calabaza o hidromiel en sus copas empañadas y la niña con el lazo lo miraba, y una monja, hasta una monja con un hábito azul oscuro, velo blanco y calcetines negros, estaba sentada en el borde de una silla, encorvada sobre su bastón, con la cabeza levantada y una pequeña nariz aguileña que brillaba, mientras un hombre le hablaba al oído y unas chiquillas la rodeaban. Y el aroma de todos estos ramos invadía la habitación.

Sirius solía decir que en Londres las flores no olían. Un perfume suave y agradable flotaba por la sala. Ahora Harry comprendía. La tibieza del aire de fuera era tibia, y húmeda la humedad de la brisa. Parecía como si todos los colores que la rodeaban fueran cada vez más intensos. Pero volvía a sentir náuseas y el fuerte perfume la hacía sentir peor. El ataúd estaba lejos. La gente ahora lo tapaba. Volvió a pensar en Teddy, fue su primer pensamiento cuando despertó esa mañana, en Andrómeda y su extraña conversación matutina por la red flu.

De pronto la gente se separó y una vez más ella vio el flanco del ataúd. Desde donde estaba, ¿no veía el perfil de un pelirrojo sobre la almohada de satén? En el fuenarl de Dumbeldoreno hubo ataud, pero estab cubierto por esa capa, no lo habia visto antes de ser sepultado. Sirius ni siquiera había tenido funeral. Sus amigos se reunieron en Grimunald Place para hacer un brindis y decir unas palabras.

Vas a tener que acercarte a aquel ataúd. Vas a tener que mirar dentro. Para eso has venido. ¿Pero todo esto sucede en realidad o estaba soñando? Mira esa niña de vestido blanco que coge a la anciana por el hombro, ¡lleva una faja y calcetines blancos! Ojala Ginny estuviera aquí con el.

Vamos, Harry, adelante. Acércate al ataúd. ¿Es más difícil que luchar contra dragones y dementors?. Por supuesto, todos te verán, pero no sabrán quién eres. Otra vez esa contracción, esa rigidez en los músculos de la cara y la garganta. No podía moverse

En aquel momento alguien le decía algo, y sabía que tenía que volverse y responder, pero no lo hizo. La niña del lazo la miraba. ¿Por qué no contesta?, pensaría la niña.

- Jerry Weasley, ¿en qué puedo servirlo? ¿No será usted el señor Potter?

Harry lo miró de un modo estúpido.

-¿Señor Potter?-

El bajó la mirada y vio su mano: grande, pesada, una garra. Cógela. Responde, si puedes. La contracción de su rostro era cada vez peor, empezaba a afectarle los ojos. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, señalando el ataúd.

-Quiero...- pero no salía ni una palabra.

Vamos, Harry , no has volado trescientos kilómetros para esto. El hombre la cogió por el hombro, y lo empujó suavemente hacia delante.

-¿Quiere verlo, Señor Potter? Míralo, habla con el-

Sentía su rostro como una estatua de hielo. Y sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos, lo sabía. Miró hacia los ojos azules de aquel hombre y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que el silencio se hubiera apoderado de todos. ¿Tan alto había hablado? Pero no, no había dicho ni una palabra. Seguramente ya sabían quién era, aunque parecía que todos se volvían para mirarlo, y mientras se acercaba con ese hombre al ataúd, un murmullo viajaba de boca en boca. Hasta los niños habían dejado de jugar. La habitación parecía oscurecerse mientras todos se movían en silencio unos pocos pasos.

-¿Quiere sentarse, señor Potter? —preguntó el Jerry Tonks.

Harry miraba la alfombra. El ataúd estaba a cinco metros.

"No levantes la mirada –pensó-, no levantes la mirada hasta que llegues al féretro. No veas algo horrible de lejos"

Pero qué tenía de tan horrible, después de todo, ellos lucharon a su lado, lo protegieron con su vida sin que el se lo pidiera

Una mujer se levantó detrás de la niña del lazo y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-¿Harry Potter? Harry, soy Albreza Weasley, prima cuarta de Ron, y ésta es mi hija.

-Harry, soy Aystorius Weasley -le dijo el joven de su derecha; tendiéndole la mano- Soy sobrino de Arthur-

-Querida, soy Beatrice, prima politica de Molly-

Un vaho de perfume. La mujer de cabello gris oscuro. Una piel suave en contacto con la mejilla de Harry, Enormes ojos grises.

-... Cecilia Bedferler, nieta de Asmodeus Moody, mi abuelo era hermano de Alastoor Moody y Estudio en Hogwarts con sus bisacuelos. Y aquí está... hermana, venga, ella es la hermana Marie Claire. Hermana, éste es Harry, El padrino de Teddy Lupin-

-..un placer conocerla en esta triste...

-Peculus Frigterton, hablaremos más tarde. Soy tio de Alphard Weasley ¿Le ha

hablado Ron alguna vez de mi padre?-

¿Cuántos había? No era una familia, sino una legión. Harry estrechaba una mano tras otra, al tiempo que se abría paso con el rollizo Jerry Weasley, que lo sostenía con firmeza. ¿Temblaba? No, no temblaba, es lo que llaman estremecerse. Labios que rozaban su mejilla... Clancy Weasley, bisnieta de Clay. Clay nació en Godric Hollow antes de la guerra contra los hombres lobo. Aquí está mi madre, Trudy Weasley; madre, ven, deja pasar a...

-Encantada de conocerte, querido. ¿Has visto a Muriel?-

-La señorita Muriel no se encuentra bien —dijo Jerry Weasley - nos espera en el cementerio-

-... ciento diez años, ya sabes.-

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Está blanco como el papel, Pierce, tráele un vaso de agua.

—Magdalena Prewet, bisnieta de Friedly. vivió en La madriguera durante años. Éste es mi hijo, Garvey, y mi hija, Lindsey. Y aquí está Dan. Dan, saluda al señor Potter. Dan es el bisnieto de Vincent. ¿Le ha hablado Ron de Clay y Vincent y...

-No, nunca. Nunca me habló de nadie-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Mimy, querido, Mimy Weasley , pero es imposible recordar tantos nombres, ni lo intentes-

-... aquí, por si nos necesitas. ¿Te encuentras bien? –

A lo lejos vio a Ron obsevandolo divertido

-Sí, estoy bien, simplemente no puedo hablar. No puedo moverme. No...-

Otra vez esa contracción de los músculos faciales. Una rigidez completa de todo el cuerpo. Harry sintio como alguien lo tomaba de la mano y ese delicioso aroma floral le dio confianza que en aquel momento les decía que ahora el tenía que presentar sus respetos.

¿Les decía que se fueran? Un hombre le tocó la mano izquierda. —Soy Guy Weasley , el hijo de Optimus, y ésta es mi mujer, Stephanie, la hija de Grady, primo hermano de Arthur.

Quería corresponderles. ¿Les estrechaba la mano como correspondía? ¿Asentía como era debido? ¿Besaba a las ancianas que la besaban? Otro hombre le decía algo, pero en voz demasiado baja. Era muy viejo y le explicaba algo de un tal Sheffield Weasley. El ataúd estaba a cinco metros, como mucho. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, ni a mirarlos a ellos por miedo a verlo sin querer.

"Pero has venido para esto y debes hacerlo. Y están todos aquí, hay cientos de ellos...»

-Harry-dijo alguien a su izquierda- éste es Fielding Weasley, el hijo de Clay-

Un hombre muy viejo, tan viejo que se le veían todos los huesos del cráneo debajo de una piel apergaminada, con unas ojeras profundas alrededor del ojo. Y todos estos ojos hundidos. Lo sostenían; no podía tenerse en pie por sí mismo, pero se esforzó en acercarse a el, ¿era para verla a el?

Harry extendió la mano

-Quiere darte un abrazo, querido-

Hablaba muy bajo, mientras levantaba unos ojos amarillentos hacia el. Harry intentaba escuchar lo que le decía: algo sobre Lestan Weasley y Weesel count. ¿Qué era Weesel Count?

Cuando le estrechó la mano, la sintió suave, huesuda y fuerte.

-Creo que se va a desmayar- murmuró alguien. Seguramente no se referían a el.

-¿ Quieres que te acompañe hasta el féretro?-Una pelirroja guapa y voluptuosa, con cara limpia de estudiante y ojos brillantes

-Soy Piana Prewett, nos hemos presentado hace un momento-Unos dientes perfectos—. Primo hermano de Ginny- Esta le dirigio una mirad asesina a su prima Sí, el ataúd. Ha llegado el momento, ¿no? Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia allí, creyó que alguien se apartaba para que pudiera ver, y, en aquel preciso instante, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacía arriba, al otro lado del rostro que descansaba sobre la almohada. Vio las flores alrededor de la tapa levantada, un bosque de flores, y en el extremo derecho, al pie del féretro, un hombre de cabello blanco a quien conocía. La mujer morena que estaba junto a él lloraba y rezaba, y ambos la miraban. ¿Cómo era posible que conociera a alguna de estas personas? ¡Pero lo conocía! Sabía que era trabajaba en el ministerio, fuera quien fuese, y sabía qué timbre tendría su voz cuando hablara. Jerry Weasley la ayudó a avanzar. La guapa Piama , estaba detrás de el, Ginny a su lado.

-El señor Pitter no se encuentra bien, Monty -dijo la anciana, majestuosa- Tráele un vaso de agua.

-Querido, quizá sería mejor que te sentaras-

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Volvió a mirar al inglés de pelo blanco, el que estaba junto a la mujer que rezaba. La mujer lloraba y se sonaba la nariz, mientras el hombre murmuraba algo a su lado pero con los ojos fijos en Harry.

"Te conozco"

Él lo miraba como si ella le hablara, entonces, en aquel momento, se acordó: el cuartel general de aurores hacia tres años, el dia de su vista; era el hombre que había visto ese día charlando con Kingsley.

-Hijo, ¿quiere un vaso de agua? —preguntó Monty Weasley.

¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser que este hombre estuviera allí y ahora aquí? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con los Weasley?

Piama dijo que iba a traer una silla.

-Que se siente aquí mismo-

Tenía que moverse. No podía quedarse allí en medio, mirando al hombre del ministerio de pelo blanco, pidiéndole que explicara su presencia allí.

Y fuera de su campo de visión había algo que no soportaba ver, algo que la esperaba en el ataúd.

-Aquí tienes, Harry, agua fresca. —Olía a wiskey de fuego—Toma un trago, querido-

-Me gustaría tomarla, de verdad, pero no puedo mover la boca- dijo y sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreír. Creo que tampoco podría mover la mano.

Y todos ustedes esperan que me mueva, debo hacerlo. Siempre había pensado que los aurores que se desmayaban al ver un cadáver eran unos tontos, pero ¿Cómo una cosa así podía afectar tanto físicamente a alguien? Uno puede perder el conocimiento si lo golpean con un bate de béisbol.

"Ay, Dios mío, lo que aún no sabes de la vida está empezando a revelarse en esta habitación. Y tu amigo está en el ataúd, una de las personas que te quiso como a un hermano esta frente a el"

"¿Qué esperabas, que te aguardara viva hasta que llegaras? Hasta que al fin te dieras cuenta... ¡aquí, en la madriguera parecía una extraña región! Vaya, esto es como otro país."

El empleado del ministerio de cabello blanco se acercó a ella.

Sí, ¿quién es usted? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué está tan grotesca y teatralmente fuera de lugar? Pero en realidad no era así. Era como todos ellos, como todos los miembros de la familia, correctos y corteses, sin un toque de ironía, sin falta de naturalidad ni falsos sentimientos en su bondadoso rostro. Entonces sintio ese delicioso aroma floral que colocó junto a el y apartó con suavidad al Piama. Harry bajó los ojos. Había montones de flores a ambos lados del reclinatorio de terciopelo. Avanzó, y sin poder evitarlo, apreto la mano que Ginny le sostenía. Se esforzó por relajar la mano y, ante su sorpresa, sintió que estaba a punto de caerse.

Ginny lo tomo del brazo derecho mientras el empleado del ministerio lo cogió del brazo izquierdo para sostenerla

-Harry, escúcheme —le dijo el empleado del ministerio en voz baja al oído, con ese acento cortante y melódico al mismo tiempo- vengo en nombre de la señorita White, ella me dio instrucciones de decirle que de si las circunstancias fueran distintas hubiera podido estaría aquí. He venido en su lugar. Llegará esta noche, en cuanto pueda-

El lo miró, impresionado, y desconcertado, ¿Quién era esa tal señorita White? una sensación de alivio casi lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Quieres acercarte al ataúd?-

Sí, por favor, lléveme hasta allí. ¡Ayúdeme, por favor! Haga que mis piernas se muevan. Aunque en realidad ya se movían. Él lo había cogido del hombro y lo guiaba tranquilamente. Gracias a Dios, la gente seguía conversando alrededor de el, aunque con un murmullo respetuoso.

El captaba frases sueltas, al azar.

«... Ella no ha querido venir al velatorio, ésa es la verdad. Está furiosa de que estemos todos nosotros.»

«No digas eso, tiene ciento diez años y está en otro mundo.»

«Lo sé, lo sé. Bueno, todos pueden venir a casa después. Te he dicho...»

Harry seguía con la mirada baja, enfocada en las manijas plateadas, las flores, el reclinatorio de terciopelo que ahora estaba justo delante.

Otra vez tenía náuseas, Náuseas por el calor y aquel aire fresco, inmóvil, que mezclado con el olor de las flores la envolvía como una nube de rocío.

Pero tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo tranquilo y en silencio. No puedes dejar de hacerlo.

Se obligó a levantar los ojos, lentamente, hasta ver el rostro del muerto que descansaba sobre la almohada de satén y, poco a poco, su boca empezó a hacer un esfuerzo para hablar, transformando la rigidez en un espasmo. Luchó con todas su fuerzas para no abrir la boca y apretó los dientes. El temblor que recorría su cuerpo era ahora tan violento que Ginny lo cogió con más fuerza.

Míralo. Ahora es lo único que importa. No tienes por qué darte prisa, pensar en otra cosa ni preocuparte. Simplemente míralo, mira su cara con todas sus bromas calladas para siempre

Parecía dormido, tan perfecta y horriblemente muerto.

En todos aquellos años Harry no había visto nunca nada semejante. Su contacto con la muerte era a través de negras circunstancias, recordó a Sirius, a Cedric, a Moody, a Remus y a Dora, al profesor Dumbeldore. Todos muertos ante sus ojos.

Pero nunca así. Nunca esta muerte hermosa rodeada de seda azul y encaje, con olor a polvora y flores y los dedos cruzados sobre su varita magica. Parecía un niño sin edad, casi un niño pequeño, con aquella inocente cabellera, con una cara sin arrugas.

Ay, ¡ojalá pudiera abrirle los ojos! ¡Ojalá pudiera ver los ojos de su amigo una vez mas!

Y en esta habitación llena de ancianos, el parece tan joven todavía...

El señor Weasley aparecio, habia estado sentado en la primera fila, cabizbajo, sollozando con su esposa, y ahora decía que había llegado el momento de que se acercaran uno por uno, que había llegado el sacerdote y estaba preparado.

Harry, sorprendido, vio a un hombre alto que se inclinaba con elegancia y besaba la frente del difunto. Beatrice, la hermosa mujer de cabello gris, se acercó a continuación y murmuró algo mientras besaba al chico de igual modo. Después se inclinó un joven y luego el anciano calvo, con cierta dificultad debido a su barriga prominente, y murmuró con voz ronca, para que todos lo oyeran, mientras la besaba: «Adiós, travieso.»

El señor Weasley lo hizo sentar en una silla y en el momento en que se volvía una mujer morena, que lloraba, se acercó de repente a Harry, se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos, era Angelina Jonson

-A el le hubiera gustado de esta forma —dijo con un hilillo de voz suave y rápido.

Le dio un abrazo a la señora Weasley por un largo rato, George estaba junto a su madre, sumido en un total ostracismo, que no se dio cuenta cuando Angelina se sentó junto a el

El empleado del ministerio lo miró desde su silla, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y levantó las cejas en un gesto lleno de tristeza y sorpresa.

"A el le hubiera gustado de esta forma."

¿Qué sensación tendrán al besar su piel suave y dura? Y lo hacían como si fuera lo más natural, la cosa más sencilla del mundo: se inclinaba ahora la madre con el bebé en brazos, el hombre que se acercaba deprisa, y a continuación otro, muy viejo, con las manos llenas de manchas y casi sin pelo.

"Ayúdame a levantarme, Cecil", decía una mujer arrodillada sobre el reclinatorio de terciopelo.

Y la niña de doce años con el lazo se acercaba de puntillas.

-Molly, ¿quiere estar a solas con ella nuevamente? Cuando todos hayan pasado, puede hacerlo usted. El sacerdote esperará. Pero no tiene por qué hacerlo si no quiere-

Harry miró los dulces ojos grises del el sacerdote, pero no era él quien había hablado, sino Jerry Weasley, con el rostro brillante y rojo y esos ojos azules.

En el extremo de otro salón estaba su mujer, Rita Mae, que no se atrevía a acercarse.

-Sí, a solas, una vez más- murmuró la Señora Weasley.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Piama y a Rita Mae en las sombras del pequeño salón.

-Es verdad-dijo ésta con los labios mientras asentía con seriedad. -Sí, darle un beso de despedida, como lo han hecho ellos...-


End file.
